A new life, in space, with the Doctor
by Lola Seaward
Summary: You were a normal girl, until one day, when the planets in the sky appeared, along with the Daleks and the Doctor in his TARDIS. You decided to travel with him, your mind telling you to protect him at all cost, from evey dangers and from himself.


**Doctor Who fanfiction**

**10th Doctor/Reader**

**It's a female reader fanfiction, sorry in advance.**

Chapter one : The Planets in the sky

**~YOUR POV~**

Your name is (First name) (Last name), you are (your age) years old.  
You were enjoying a peaceful life, with your family and friends. Until one day.

You were in your house, getting prepared for school/work when suddendly you felt the ground shaking ''How ?'' you said ''There's never been earthquakes in London before !''  
You got out and gasped, seeing planets in the sky and hearing people in the streets screaming and crying.  
Going out and trying to calm some of your neighbours down, you saw spaceships going down in the atmosphere, then a robotic voice shouted ''All humans will surrender or they will be Exterminated !''

Deep inside you a voice told you to run, run far away from this voice, and you complied, running towards your house, grabbing a bag and packing useful stuff: supplies, a torch, your phone, clothes(just in case), and your (favourite weapon). Then you got out, going somewhere you didn't know, but you trusted your feet, they always brought you somewhere safe.

After one or two hours of walking down the streets and avoiding Daleks, you saw an opened house, with a trap door on the floor. You got there and slides into the trap door, trying to find signal on your phone to call one of your best friends.

Suddendly you hear a shout, coming from a Dalek and a scream. You carefully got out of the house, trying not to be seen by the Dalek, but what you saw made you cry and fall on your knees. The scream was from your mother, who had been 'exterminated' by the robot thing.

You got up and took out your (f/w) going towards the Dalek and hits his metal shell, that just made the biggest sound you ever heard and the robot turn to you.  
''EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE !'' You hit his whisk thingy, making it fall on the ground.  
The Daleks looks down at it and you decided to take the chance to run away.

After running for a few minutes, you saw a Dalek behind a car and two people running for each over. The Dalek were going to shoot the man, but you raced to protect him, you didn't know why, but somewhere in your mind, something told you to save him, to save the Doctor.

You got shot by the Dalek, falling on the ground and closing your eyes. For a second you heard a shout and saw briefly someone kneeling beside you.

**~DOCTOR'S POV~**

She saved your life and you didn't know her name. Maybe she didn't even know you...  
You knelt beside her, even if you knew this person couldn't survive, you had the feeling that this human was different. You put your head on her chest and heard heartbeats. Your eyes widened, you got up and carried her to the TARDIS, the only safe place on this planet.

When you entered the TARDIS, you put her on the floor, checking her pulse then you felt double heartbeats under your fingers.  
You got up, taking your stethoscope and putting it on her chest, and heard her hearts beating. You couldn't believe it, how did she survived ? You were supposed to be the last of the Time Lords !  
You sat beside her, trying to order your thoughts, and make a decision ''Let's find that Dalek ship'' You said to Jack, Donna and Rose, getting up, looking down at her.

***In the Dalek's ship***

**~YOUR POV~ **

You woke up in a weird place, full of Daleks and you saw the man you saved earlier ''W-What ?'' You slowly sat up, feeling a sharp pain in your head. The man looked down at you and crouched beside you, grabbing your hand.  
« I'm the Doctor'' he said ''and you are..?'' ''(Y/N)'' the Doctor nodded. ''Where are we?'' you looked around, quite afraid, getting up. ''We're in the Daleks' spaceship, I brought you out of the TARDIS..I thought it was the best thing to do'' You looked at him, confused "The what?" The Doctor sighed "TARDIS, it stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space" You nodded, not aware that he was still holding your hand.

You looked around, seeing lots of daleks and a weird man with a blue eye in the middle of his brow. "Who is he?" you asked the Doctor "He's Davros, the last of his kind." he answered, lightly squeezing your hand to soothe you. You nodded, still looking around and saw a blonde girl waving at you. "Hello! My name's Rose, what's yours?" she asked "I'm (Y/N)." you replied, lightly smiling. "Nice to meet you, even if it would have been better to meet you somewhere else..."she sighed lightly. A Dalek shouted "The females will cease their conversation or they will be exterminated!" Suddendly you felt the spaceship shaking, so you gripped the Doctor's arm to keep your balance. "What is happening?" you asked him "I have no idea..." he replied looking around then down at you, "Don't worry, I've got you." he smiled softly at you and you smiled back, hoping that he says the truth.

You heard a woman voice then a man voice coming from a screen: the girl had some sort of key that could destroy the Earth if it's activated and the man had a sort of detonator that would destroy the ship. The Doctor left your hand, taking a step closer to the screens. "You can't!" then you had a horrible headache and fell on your knees, grabbing your head. You couldn't tell what they were talking about but you heard a Dalek say "Transport engaged" then you saw the people from the screen being in the same room as you. "(Y/N)? hey, you alright?" Rose asked, you nodded, starting to feel better but the pain is still there. "I'm fine, thanks." you replied, getting up. Davros talked to the people around and to the "supreme Dalek" that you finally understood as the Red Dalek. You gasped, covering your mouth with your hands when Davros shouted "Designate the Reality Bomb!" " You can't Davros! just listen to me, just STOP!" the Doctor yelled, then Davros laughed, telling something incomprehensible.

Then you heard a weird noise, like someone had left the brakes on while driving a car (yes, it's the TARDIS' landing noise), you turned your head to the source of the sound and saw a blue box materializing. You heard the Doctor gasping so you turned your head to him. "What is it Doctor?" "It's the TARDIS, but the Daleks tossed it to the center of the core... how? who?" Then an other Doctor went out of the TARDIS, carrying some sort of gun. He ran towards Davros but he shot electricity to the other Doctor, who, by the chock, fell on the floor, his weapon out of reach. While he was still recovering, the Daleks activated a holding cell, like the one you're in. Then a ginger woman came out of the TARDIS, running towards the gun, but said she didn't know what to do with it and she got shot by Davros, like the "new" Doctor. She fell beside a console, unconscious. A Dalek destroyed the weapon on the floor, giving it no chances to be used.

The Supreme Dalek started to shout a coutdown from ten. You looked at each over but when it was at one, the screen disappeared and an alarm started. You heard the woman called Donna talking and you smiled wikedly when she started to push buttons on the console, making the Daleks out of using their weapons and then she usealed the cells. The Doctors went to go near Donna, using the controls to get the planets back where they belong while Donna uses one control to make the Daleks turn around, like they were dancing. You pushed a Dalek out of the way, grinning, happy of this being the end of hell. Then you went near the others, your headache gone, listening to Donna who explained how she became "Doctor Donna".

Suddendly, you felt your headache coming back more intense than before and you put your hand on the console, trying to keep balance but then the Red Dalek shot it, but you dodged in time. The Doctor, who you saved, went near you, holding your upper arms, looking in your eyes "You alright?" you nodded and he left you, going inside of the TARDIS, leaving you with the others, who are looking at Davros and the Dalek, who's like the seer of Dalek's kind. You looked at the floor, your hands on your hair, trying to think of nothing, trying to relax a bit to make that horrible headache leave. The other Doctor did something and you heard cries from Daleks then explosions "What are you doing?" you shouted, looking at him "You're destroying a whole kind!" He looked back at you then at Donna. You heard the Doctor (the one you saved) telling everyone to get inside, so you ran into the TARDIS, quite surprised of the size of the inside, when the outside was small. ''I-It's bigger on the in-'' you tried to say but the Doctor cut you off ''Yeah, yeah, I know, it's bigger on the inside, now hold onto something!''

You did as told, but that headache wouldn't leave your poor brain. You heard the Doctor calling people from Earth to help them getting to fly it back where it belongs. When it was done everyone cheered, hugging each over and you did, but somewhere inside you, you were deeply sad: you were alone, no family, no friends, just you. But you put on a mask, smiling at everyone and hugging them.

Once the Doctors, Rose, Jackie and Donna were out of the TARDIS, you sat down somewhere where no-one would see you, you were thinking about your future, how you would make a new life after all this. You felt tears sliding down on your cheeks and you began to cry, quietly, no-one would notice a poor girl crying alone in the corner of a room.

You heard the doors opening and someone calling you ''(Y/N)?'' you sat there, making no movements, your head on your knees. You felt a hand on your shoulder and you shot up your head, seeing the Doctor ''Are you alright?'' he asked, crouching in front of you. You shook your head, looking down ''N-No, I-I'm not'' you said before weeping loudly, hugging your legs and hiding your face in your knees.

Then you felt the hand on your shoulder softly rubbing it, trying to soothe you, ''...(Y/N), tell me'' the Doctor said softly. You looked up, wiping your tears away ''Th-The Daleks..they killed everyone that was dear to me...I'm all alone...'' You hid your face once again and felt arms wrapping around you, hugging you. ''You're not alone (Y/N), I'm here...''You hugged the Doctor back, weeping on his chest.

After a few moments of hugging and weeping, you went back at the console, smiling at Donna, who was talking about going to see Charlie Chaplin or something like that, but you noticed something wrong with her : she was saying the same things, like a broken record. The Doctor looked at her panicked and placed his fingers on her temples, wiping her memories about him and making her pass out.

You looked at him, astonished and chocked. You saw him going around the console, driving the TARDIS somewhere you didn't know.  
''(Y/N), stay here until I come back'' The Doctor said before picking up Donna and going out of the TARDIS.

You had to wait an hour or so before the Doctor came back, his hair and clothes wet, maybe because of the rain, he looked at you, before walking towards you. You were afraid of what he was going to do of you, he then grabbed your upper arms, looking you dead in the eyes. ''Promise'' he said ''wh-what? Promise what?'' you asked, chocked and still afraid, ''Promise me you'll be here to help me, travel with me and promise me you'll stay out of the danger''  
You nodded, closing your (e/c) eyes ''Yes, I promise Doctor, I'll be here to help you, travel with you and I'll stay safe, unless you aren't'' You said, opening your eyes and looking straight at him.

The look he gave you made shivers travel down your spine, then he suddendly hugged you tightly ''Thank you'' he mumbled in your (h/l)(h/c) hair, you patted his back, smiling ''No problem Doctor'' you said softly.

He pulled back after a few moment and looked at the console then at you, a big grin on his face. ''So, where do you want to go? Back or further in time? Or maybe go see the stars?'' You smiled and shrugged ''Whatever you like, I'll love everything'' He chuckled, pushing some buttons and pulling some levers on the console, making the TARDIS drift off.

This is how you started a new life, in space, with the Doctor.


End file.
